It's Always Been You
by Lady of Lies
Summary: What if the Dalek didn't interrupt the reunion between the Doctor and Rose in series 4? How would that affect the rest of the events of the Dalek invasion?
1. I Love You

It's Always Been You

A Doctor Who story

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who

What if the Dalek didn't interrupt the reunion between the Doctor and Rose in series 4? How would that affect the rest of the events of the Dalek invasion?

* * *

><p>I know this has been explored before but I thought I'd have a go at it.<p>

* * *

><p>"Why don't you ask her yourself?" the Doctor's latest companion, the fiery Donna, softly said with a smile. The Doctor hesitantly looked at her, not sure that he had rightly understood or believed what she meant.<p>

Donna inclined her head toward opposite side of the war torn street. He turned his head to look where she indicated.

The second he did, an earsplitting grin began to grow upon the time lord's face.

Rose. His Rose. His Rose found her way back to him.

'Still as beautiful as ever,' he thought as he sprinted down the street.

'Bout damn time,' Donna thought with a grin as he ran faster than she had ever seen him run towards familiar blonde. While the Doctor did smile and laugh with her on their adventures, she always saw the sad, longing looks he let appear on his face when he thought no one was looking.

They were always for her, his Rose.

Rose instantly dropped the gun in her arms and ran with equal vigor towards the tall, scrawny daft man coming closer to her.

Her Doctor. After so long, she finally returned and found him.

In the middle of the road, they met and stopped.

After so long being apart from each other, Rose, shaking slightly from the shock of seeing the Doctor, with tears brimming in her eyes, could only manage an awkward, "Hi."

Instead of replying as such, the Doctor wasted no time by placing his hand at the back of her neck, pulling her close, and placing a long awaited and long overdue kiss upon her lips. He then pressed his forehead against hers and replied softly with a smile, "Hi."

With that, all awkwardness that could ever occur between the two melted away, and Rose wrapped her arms tightly around him, burying her face in the crook of his neck.

The Doctor, oblivious to any external surroundings, held her tightly to him for the first time in so long. "Oh Rose," he murmured into her hair, tears of joy brimming in his eyes. Neither wanted to even begin to let go.

Their happiness was interrupted with a loud and booming, "EXTERMINATE!"

Instinctively, the Doctor jumped in front of Rose, shielding her any harm that the Dalek could ever inflict upon her. He glanced over at Donna to ensure that she too was unharmed and gestured her to move behind him as well.

Though her time at Torchwood had made her tougher against various extraterrestrial encounters, the Daleks, after all she had seen with them, was quite scared.

"Doctor?" she said in a fearful voice, hoping the Doctor had a way out of this situation.

Never keeping his eyes off of the Dalek, he extended his hands behind him to comfort the girls, lacing his fingers with Rose and simply holding Donna's.

"EXTERMINATE," the metallic creature repeated, "EXTERMINATE THE DOCTOR AND COMPANIONS."

Rose and Donna looked fearfully at the Doctor, wondering how exactly he planned on getting them out of this jam.

"Tell me, what exactly are you Daleks planning on….," the Doctor started questioning the extraterrestrial when the next thing he knew the Dalek was blown to pieces.

"What in the world was…," he asked in confusion over the situation that had just occurred in front of his eyes, keeping his eyes on the destroyed remains of the Dalek.

"Sorry Doc," a voice called out to the Doctor, "But you always take too much time with talking."

The owner of the voice stepped out of the shadows with an all-too familiar smirk upon his face.

It was good old Captain Jack Hartness, the man who couldn't die

"Hey Doc, Long time no..," Jack began to greet the Doctor when he noticed Donna behind the Doctor. He reached out a hand to her, "Why hello there, I'm Captain Ja…"

"Stop it," Rose came from behind the Doctor and interrupted his flirting with a grin.

'Same old Jack,' Rose thought fondly on the man who was like a brother to her. Jack turned from Donna and instantly scooped Rose up in his strong arms.

"Rosie! Aren't you a beautiful sight for sore eyes," Jack flirted with Rose who scowled slightly at the annoying nickname Jack always loved to use with her

Feeling a spark of jealously start within him, the Doctor wrapped his arm gently, but possessively around Rose's waist and looked Jack in the eyes, "Watch it."

Jack chuckled, "What's the matter Doc? Are you staking a claim on our little Rosie…..fiiiinnallly?"

"Well, I…umm…we…uhhh…she," he stammered, blushing at Jack's question.

Jack chuckled at the nervous time lord..

'I never had the chance to ask her,' he thought to himself nervously. As if she read that exact thought that had crossed his mind, Rose laced her fingers with his and replied with a soft, "Yes he has," and leaned her head affectionately on his shoulder.

"Well, it's about damn time you two," Jack patted the Doctor on the shoulder, "Do you know how hard it was to watch you guys unknowing flirt and flirt and never act upon…"

"As much as I love seeing happy endings," Donna interrupted the romantic moment and Jack's rant, "I believe we have a planet to save."

"Right," the Doctor nodded with a smile to his latest companion. He looked at Rose with a flirtatious grin, "Well, Shall we?"

Rose turned to face the Doctor, cupped his cheek with her hand, and placed a soft, chaste kiss on the time lord's lips. "I thought you'd never ask."

"Well then," he looked around at his companions, stole a quick second kiss from Rose, and proclaimed, "Allons-y."

And together, they head into the TARDIS to plan their attack on the invading Dalecks.

* * *

><p>I know, its slightly sappy but I love cutest moments with these two .<p>

Well, thanks for taking the time to read this .

If you would like me to continue the story (I would love to btw), please please please review. And if you have the time, check out some of my other fics.

Thanks


	2. You and I

It's Always Been You

A Doctor Who story

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who; otherwise Journey's End would have a different ending entirely

* * *

><p>Wow so can I just say how glad I am that people enjoyed this story. I'm normally a songfic person so to write a normal story that has been well received means a lot to me.<p>

Of course this will be filled to the brim with 10/Rose fluffy goodness. So if you don't like fluffy stuff, go read an angsty doctor story

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: You and I<p>

* * *

><p>The Doctor entered the Tardis in mixed spirts.<p>

On one hand, he was terrified at the situation before him.

'Daleks,' he thought bitterly as he set foot inside his ship, 'Always the bloody Daleks. What is their plan with the stars? I've seen their beginning and every time I think I've finally seen the last of them, a million more pop up out of…'

He couldn't finish his racing thoughts as he felt a gentle squeeze at his hand. Rose looked at him with a soft, reassuring smile.

Only she could stop his rambling. She even knew how to stop the rambling inside his head. He'd missed her calming presence. Odd how a simple human ape, could calm the Time Lord known across galaxies as "The Oncoming Storm"

"You alright?" She whispers her question to him as they retreat farther into the main room of the Tardis, still hand in hand, "Or, will you be at least?" She looked at him with her eyes filled with concern.

He released her hand, only to replace it around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead, he whispered back to her, "Now that I have you back at my side, I can face time itself."

At that declaration, she leaned into him and whispered, "I love you."

"Oh, Rose Tyler, I…," he started to state, only to be interrupted by Jack, 'One of these days, I will finish that sentence.'

"Uh Doc?" Jack interrupted with his trademark smirk, "We kind of have a situation here. As much as I am loving the lovey-dovey moments right now, I think…."

"Save world, flirt later," Donna, the Tardis's other occupant finished for Jack, who shot her a flirtatious grin.

"Exactly," Jack agreed.

"Right," the Doctor replied, getting ready to fire up the Tardis, "Sorry. Yes, I…uh…Well, not to you Rose, but still, yes, sorry. Yes..I … "

"Rambling," Rose giggled.

Reluctantly, he let go of her hand to finish firing up the ship.

"So what's the plan, Doctor?" Donna questioned slightly nervously as the four placed themselves around the consol of the Tardis.

Rose and Jack nodded and looked to the Doctor for an answer, who looked around the room at his companions. He nervously ran his hands through his hair. He wasn't sure at all what the plan was at all. He'd never seen entire celestial bodies vanish or rearrange within seconds.

For once, the Doctor didn't have the answer, or even the vaguest clue where to turn next.

He, again, turned to Rose and hoped she could help him sort out the problem.

"Rose," he said softly as she turned to him, "You've been in a parallel world, and that would's running ahead of this universe. You've seen the future. What was it?"

Rose's demeanor changed at that question. A sadness appeared in her eyes as she whispered in reply with a small voice, "The darkness." The Doctor reached over and squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"The stars were going out," Donna agreed with Rose, remembering her brief time in the parallel world where she met the Doctor's Rose.

"One by one," Rose agreed as she continued with a shaky voice, "We looked up at the sky, and they were dying."

The Doctor made his way towards her as she continued, watching as tears formed in her eyes.

Rose continued, "And at the same time, the walls between dimensions started to unravel. 'Cause we'd been building this travel machine, a Dimension Cannon, so I could…well…"

She looked at the Doctor with tears streaming down her face. He pulled her into a brief, but comforting hug before pulling back to place a kiss on her lips.

"What?" he asked with fake innocence.

"So I could come back," she explained to the occupants of the room, even though she had no need. She looked up at him to see a cheeky grin on his face.

"Shut up," she told him with smirk before continuing, "But all of a sudden, it started working 'cause the dimensions were starting to collapse. Not just our world, not just yours but the whole of reality. Even the Void was dead."

The Doctor tightened his grip on her as her voice shook when she stated, "Something is destroying _everything._"

"But in that parallel world…you said something about me," Donna said looking at Rose in confusion.

Rose nodded at Donna's statement and said, "The Dimension Cannon could measure the time lines, and it was weird, Donna," She looked up at Donna, "They all seemed to converge... on you."

Donna looked distraught, "But why me? What have I ever done? I'm a temp from Chiswick!"

The Doctor gave a small smile at Donna's outburst, reminded of the first time he had met the fiery red-head, and chuckled. Rose, Donna, and Jack soon joined in, and any tension in the room dissipated until a beep erupted from the scanner.

The Doctor, reluctantly, let go of Rose to observe the noise from the scanner, "The Dalek Crucible. All aboard!"

* * *

><p>The next thing they knew, the whole Tardis shook violently and its occupants were thrown about the room. After what seem like hours, everything settled, and the Tardis landed.<p>

The Doctor looked over at Rose to make sure she was unharmed. He got himself off of the ground and quickly made his way over to her to help her up. He ran his hands over her to ensure she was indeed unharmed before asking her, "Are you alright?"

"I think so," she said as she stood up.

"Good," he said as he pressed a kiss to her forehead and glanced around the room to make sure his other friends were also alright.

"Right. We'll have to go out 'cause if we don't, they'll get in," he informed his crew.

Rose looked at him with fearful eyes and placed a hand on his arm, "You told me nothing could get through those doors." He put a comforting arm around her and held her close.

"You've got Extrapolator shielding," Jack said to the Doctor, also confused on his words.

The Doctor looked at the immortal man and at the girl in his embrace before explaining "The last time we fought the Daleks, they were scavengers, and hybrids, and mad, but this is a fully-fledged Dalek Empire, at the height of its power, experts at fighting Tardises.

He took a breath before continuing, "They can do anything. Right now, that wooden door…..is just wood."

Jack looked at Rose for a solution, "What about your dimension jump?"

She shrugged, still in the Doctor's embrace, "Needs twenty minutes to recharge and anyway, "she looked lovingly at the Doctor, "I'm not leaving." He smiled at her answer and kissed her temple

"What about you teleport?" The Doctor asked Jack, who looked disappointed.

"Went down with the power loss," he replied.

The Doctor sighed at the lack of solutions, "Right then. All of us," he looked around at his companions, "together, yeah? Donna?"

She looked up at him and simply said, "Yeah."

He gave her sympathetic look, "I'm sorry. There's nothing else we can do."

She nodded and gave him a knowing smile, "Yeah, I was just," she paused, "I know."

"So," the Doctor started.

"The Daleks," Rose continued with a smile.

"Oh God," Jack agreed with mock fear.

The Doctor smiled at his friends. He wrapped both arms around Rose's waist and leaned his head on her shoulder.

"It's been good, though, hasn't it, yeah? All of us, all of it. Everything we did. You were brilliant," he looked at Donna with a smile, "And you were brilliant," he looked at Jack, "And you…"he looked at Rose before capturing her lips in a loving and passionate kiss.

They continued the kiss until Jack interrupted them, "Ahhheemm," and gestured to the door.

"Right, Blimey," he said with a smile. He laced his fingers with Rose's, and together, they walked out of the doors of the Tardis.

* * *

><p>Read, Review, and tell a friend. Allons-y 3<p> 


	3. I Create Myself

It's Always Been You

A Doctor Who story.

Disclaimer: Obviously, I do not own Doctor Who. I am but a simple American fan girl.

* * *

><p>Again, Wow, I am so glad this story is being so well received. I enjoy writing it and am glad you enjoy reading.<p>

I plan on retaining most of what this episode is (if it ain't broke, don't fix it) expect obviously the Metacrisis Doctor, focusing on the Doctor scenes, as I don't know Torchwood/Sarah Jane well enough to properly write them well, nor do I plan on writing the Martha scenes (I'm not a fan of hers at all and would write her in a not too flattering light if I tried).

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: I Create Myself<p>

* * *

><p>Leading the way, the Doctor, hand in hand with Rose, began to lead the group of four outside of the Tardis to face the invading Daleks. Not a single one had the faintest clue what lied in store for them outside the doors, but had faith that the Doctor, now that his right hand had returned, would figure a way out.<p>

Rose, the Doctor, and Jack all made their way through the Tardis doors. Donna was right behind them, trailing by only a few steps, when something caused her to stop dead in her tracks. Her vision grew cloudy and unfocused as she heard a rhythm, almost like a heartbeat. She turned around, looking into the Tardis for the source of the rhythm.

Her fellow travelers and friends, unaware that Donna still remained inside the Tardis, focused their gaze upon the massive Dalek fleet before them, including the Supreme Dalek who addressed the Doctor, "Behold, Doctor! Behold the might of the true Dalek race!"

The Doctor looked around at his companions and noticed that Donna was absent. He frowned and became slightly worried

"Where's Donna?" the Doctor whispered to Rose who looked around for her new friend and shrugged.

"Maybe she's still in the Tardis. She did seem rather nervous earlier," Rose whispered back.

He decided to call to her, "Donna," thinking she was simple frightened, and "you're no safer in there."Donna briefly snapped out of her trance, looked at the Doctor and started to make her way to the group, when the doors of the Tardis slammed shut in front of her.

'No,' the Doctor thought in panic, "Donna? Donna?"

She ran to the doors, trying with all of her strength to pull the doors open and finding her efforts in vain. She called out to the Doctor, "Doctor? What have you done? I am not staying behind!"

Jack and Rose looked helplessly as the Doctor ran his fingers through his hair before responding to Donna, "It wasn't me. I didn't do anything!" Rose gave his hand a reassuring squeeze and he looked at the Supreme Dalek for the answer, "What did you do?"

The creature before them emotionlessly replied, "This is not of Dalek origin."

While the Doctor and Jack kept their eyes on the Supreme Dalek, Rose looked to the doors where she, helplessly, heard Donna's cries to the Doctor, "Doctor! What is going on?"

Distraught, Rose whispers to the him, "Doctor?" He looked at her and gave her a sympathetic smile before returning his attention forward.

"Just stop it!" he demanded of the Dalek in a voice that scared even Rose, "She's our friend, now open the door and let her out…"

The Supreme Dalek interrupted him, "This is Time Lord treachery."

"Time Lord treachery? Jack chuckled slightly at that. The Doctor looked back at his friend in slight annoyance. Rose lightly slapped him.

"Stop it," she whispered with a small grin that fell when the Doctor continued to address the Dalek.

"It wasn't me! The door just closed on its own," he proclaimed innocently.

The Dalek continued, "Nevertheless. The Tardis is a weapon," Rose looked shocked at that statement, "and it will be destroyed!"

The Doctor reluctantly let go of Rose's hand to attempt to open the doors to rescue his friend. The ground beneath him began to shake, and he jumped back just in the nick of time as the floor gave way and the Tardis falls through. Jack puts a protective, comforting arm around Rose who turned into him, unwilling to look at the scene before her.

Turning back to the Supreme Dalek, the Doctor lost it, "What are you doing? Bring it back!" As he yelled, he, as well as Rose and Jack, heard Donna's cries. Rose felt tears brimming in her eyes and Jack held her tighter. The Doctor approaches the Supreme Dalek in distress, "What've you done? Where's it doing?"

Again, without any emotions, the Dalek replied, "The Tardis will be deposited into the core."

Rose and Jack looked panic, as did the Doctor who cried out, "You've taken the defenses down. It'll be torn apart."

Finding her strength, Rose ran to the Doctor, who wrapped his arm around her as she herself addressed the Dalek, "But Donna's still in there." She feared greatly for the safety of her friend.

"Let her out!" Jack proclaimed joining the pair.

As they stood there, Rose began to feel a bit dizzy and slightly faint, similar to how Donna felt earlier, and wrapped both arms around the Doctor to steady herself.

'Something's wrong,' she thought in fear for her friend and even for herself.

Sensing her distress and fear, the Doctor placed a small, chaste kiss on her forehead and held her closer to him. She buried her head into his chest as the Supreme Dalek continued to speak.

"The female and the Tardis will perish together," it proclaimed to the trio.

"No!" Rose cried as she continued to clutch the Doctor's jacket.

"You can't!" Jack agreed.

"Observe!" The Supreme Dalek demanded. The trio turned their heads to the giant monitor where the scene of the Tardis falling in a bed of boiling energy.

"Oh God Donna," Rose reacted with tears in her eyes at the scene in front of her. The Doctor turned her away from the screen and pulled her close to him, shielding her from the horror of the situation.

"Please," he begged to the Daleks as he held tightly to Rose, his voice cracking slightly, "I am begging you. I'll do anything," he took a sharp breath before continuing, "Put me in her place."

Knowing how Rose would react, Jack warned, "Doctor…"

At his declaration, Rose pulled away from him, "No! Please no. Doctor?"

He looked at her, placed a hand on her cheek, and pulled her into a passionate, loving kiss. He pulled away and placed his forehead against hers. They locked eyes, and with that gaze, Rose knew that there was no way of changing his mind.

The Doctor pulled her back into his embrace before continuing, "You can do anything to me. I don't care. Just get her out of there!" He turned back to the viewing screen and felt a sharp pain as the Tardis grew closer to the heat.

Rose, noticing her Doctor's distress, put a hand to his cheek, "Doctor?"

"You are connected to the Tardis. Now feel it die," the Supreme Dalek acknowledged evilly.

Rose looked on helplessly as the Doctor grew weaker, "No," she whispered.

"Shh," he tried to reassure her even though he felt himself growing weaker, "Rose, it will be alright. I promise."

Jack looked sympathetically as the pair held on to each other as if their lives would end if either let go. 'At least they're finally together, even if this is the end..,' Jack thought to himself with a wry smile.

Every passing second that the Tardis grew closer to destruction, the Doctor could feel his own body growing weaker. He tried to hide it from Rose, who still held on to him for dear life. "Hey," he whispered to Rose, tilting her chin up so they were looking at each other, "We've been in tighter spots than this, yeah?"

She giggled sadly, "Yeah, but Doctor…" She let her voice trail off.

"I know," he acknowledged the direness of the situation and held her tightly before whispering, "My Rose, my Bad Wolf, at least," he took a breath before continuing, "at least I have you at my side, and I can finally let you know that I…"

"Total Tardis destruction in 10, 9, 8, 7, 6…" the voice of the Supreme Dalek interrupted him.

Rose, Jack, and the Doctor turned to the screen in horror as the Tardis grew dangerously close to destruction and watched as it faded away.

"Oh God no," Rose murmured in a desperate whisper as she turned back into the Doctor who wrapped his arms tightly around her as tears fell from his eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," She whispered to the Doctor.

He responded by pulling her closer to him and kissed the top of her head.

* * *

><p>"The Tardis has been destroyed, " the Dalek informed the room matter-of-factly even though they all saw it occur. The Supreme Dalek turned his attention back to the Doctor, "Now tell me, Doctor, what do you feel? Anger? Sorrow? Despair?"<p>

The Doctor looked up at him and choked out a, "Yeah." Rose hugged him tighter.

"Then if emotions are so important," the Dalek told him mockingly, "Surely we have enhanced you?"

"Yeah?" Rose and the Doctor turned around to see Jack with his gun ready to fire, "Well feel this," and with that, he opened fire.

The Supreme Dalek gave the command, "EXTERMINATE!" Then Jack was shot.

The Doctor could feel Rose tense up as Jack was shot. She wasn't aware that he could not actually die. "Jack," she cried as she removed herself from the Doctor's arms to run to her friend, "Oh my God! Ohh no…"

"Rose, come here, " he said as he reached her side and held her close to him, "Leave him."

"They killed him. Oh Jack," She cried over the loss of her dear friend who was like a brother to her.

He rubbed her back comfortingly and replied, "I know. I'm sorry. Good man, Captain," He pulled Rose to her feet, "Come on. Nothing we can do."

Rose pulled away from him in shock at his calm demeanor, "How can you be so calm? He was your friend!"

"He'll be fine," he replied, trying to assure her without revealing Jack's secret, before placing both of his hands on either side of her face, "Trust me."

She looked at him and instantly knew something was up, "…ok?"

He pulled her up to her feet, keeping an arm protectively around her waist. He looked back at Jack who gave a wink before continuing to play dead.

"Escort them to the Vault. They are the playthings of Davros now," The Supreme Dalek announced to the to daleks who were to escort the Doctor and Rose .

The Doctor held tightly to Rose as they are led away in their captivity.

"What's going to happen to us?" She whispered as they left the room where Jack still remained.

He turned to her, "We'll be fine. I won't let anything happen to you. I promise. I didn't get you back only to lose you again." He bent down to kiss her when they were pulled apart and separated.

"What are you doing?" The Doctor demanded of the Daleks who were separating the pair. Rose was also panicking.

"Relax , Doctor," a voice called out as they were brought to their destination, "No harm will come to you and your companion….yet." The Doctor knew that voice all too well.

"Davros…"


	4. Here I Am

It's Always Been You

A Doctor Who Story

Chapter 4: Here I am

* * *

><p>I again thank everyone who has read and reviewed this story. I really enjoy writing it. Just so everyone is aware, I am trying to retain much of the original dialogue from the episode, making tweeks to it in order to fit the story better. This chapter will be a bit shorter than the others but I will hopefully have another done within the week so long as I get the rest of my papers (I'm an English major btw) done. Well enough about me...allons-y!<p>

* * *

><p>"Excellent. Even when powerless, a time lord is best contained," Davros, the mastermind behind the Daleks, states with a sly smile as he looks on at the scene before him. Both the Doctor and Rose were contained, separately, by two spotlight-like containment fields.<p>

"Still afraid of me then?" The Doctor replied with a smirk.

"Doctor," Rose whispered, looking over at the Doctor fearfully. He turned to her at the sound of her voice and tried to reach out to her, only to find the barriers of the containment field. He smiled reassuringly at her instead.

Davros, in his mechanical chair, slid closer to the Doctor and stated, "It is time we talked, Doctor, after so very long, after the…"

The Doctor interrupted him, telling him that he did not want to walk down memory lane with him but rather get down to the situation at hand, "We're in the Vault, yeah? As in, dungeon? Cellar?" He questioned Davros with an aloof tone in his voice, earning a small smile from Rose.

'Oh I did miss this,' she thought as the Doctor toyed with Davros.

The Doctor continued, "Prison? You're not in charge of the Daleks, are you?" Davros grew angrier with his words, "They've got you locked away down here in the basement like, what, a servant? A slave? Court Jester perhaps?"

Davros became fed up with the Doctor's rambling and announced, "We have an arrangement."

The Doctor chuckled lightly at his response and replied, "No, no, no, no I've got the word, "he turned to Rose who smirked, knowing the Doctor had a clever response up his sleeve, "You're the Dalek's pet!" Rose held a hand to her mouth to stifle her laughter. All that joy ceased, however, when Davros switched his attention to her and came closer.

Wanting to protect her, the Doctor let out an animalistic growl that scared even Rose, warning Dalek creator of the dangers of hurting his beloved.

Sensing the Doctor's anger and basking in every second of it, Davros approached Rose, "So full of fire, is he not? And to think…" he smiled maliciously at her before continuing, "You crossed entire universes, striding parallel to parallel, to find him again."

Rose let out a nervous sigh. She looked to the Doctor who shouted, "Leave her alone, Davros. You do not want to know what will happen if you harm her..."

"She is mine to do with as I please," he informed the Doctor before turning his attention back to the blonde girl. She shuddered as Davros looked her over.

"I promise you Rose," the Doctor called over to her, "I won't let anything happen to you." She smiled at his declaration before turning back to Davros.

"Then why am I still alive?" She questioned, gaining a little more confidence.

Davros's face grew far more serious and replied that it was in some prophecy foretold by a Dalek called Dalek Caan.

"Dalek Caan," the Doctor whispered, remembering the Dalek in question from their last encounter, and his face grew grave.

A changed Dalek Caan appeared in the room muttering something about fire and endless flames.

Rose turned to the Doctor for an answer, "What is that thing?"

He gave a wry smile before replying, "You've met before," she looked confused, "Last of the Cult of Skaro. But it flew into the Time War, unprotected." He gestured to the mutilated Dalek. Rose nodded in understanding.

"This I have foreseen," Dalek Caan explained his prophesy, "As witness, at the end of everything, The Doctor and his precious Children of Time and one of them," he paused, "will die."

"No!" Rose exclaimed in fear for both herself and her friends.

"Was it you, Caan? Did you kill Donna? Why did the Tardis door close? Tell Me!" The Doctor demanded of the Dalek in an angry tone.

Davros seemed to enjoy the Doctor's anger, "Ohh that is it! The rage of a Time Lord who butchered millions." The Doctor could feel the anger and rage rising up inside of him. The only thing keeping him from completely losing control was the presence of his dear Rose near to him. But he was obviously seething at Davros's words.

Davros again smiled at the Doctor's rage, "Why so shy? Show your most faithful companion your true self."

Dalek Caan concurred with Davros, "I have seen this so. At the time of ending, the Doctor's soul will be revealed."

"You're wrong," Rose proclaimed to the villains, "the Doctor is a good man." She smiled at the Doctor who looked down at the floor guiltily.

'If she only knew,' he thought before turning his attention back to Caan, "What does that mean exactly?"

"Our final journey," Davros explained, "Because the ending approaches; the testing begins."

The Doctor gave him a confused look before asking, "Testing of what?" Rose looked to the Dalek, wanting to know the answer.

Davros smiled and said, "The Reality Bomb."

The entire room paused when they overheard the continuing countdown by the Supreme Dalek.

"Behold the apotheosis of my genius," Davros gloated.

The screen blinked on as the room witnessed the 27 planets falling into a single alignment. With that image, the Doctor realized, in horror, just what Davros planned on doing.

"No! Davros, you can't! No!" He cried out in desperation which frightened Rose.

"Doctor," she whispered fearfully, "What happened?"

"Oh Rose," he looked over at her, tears brimming in his eyes. Rose could feel her heart break with the way that her Doctor looked at this present time.

"Electrical energy, Miss Tyler," Davros looked at her as he explained just what the room had witnessed just moments before.

She realized then what was going on and, in a whisper, replied, "The stars are going out." She turned to her Doctor in silent tears, "Doctor?"

"The twenty-seven planets. They become one vast transmitter. Blasting that wavelength…"He couldn't finish the sentence.

Davros smiled at the Doctor's fear and pain, "Across the entire universe. Never stopping, never faltering, and never fading. People and planets and stars will become dust, and the dust will become nothing. And the wavelength will continue!"

"No!" the Doctor and Rose both exclaimed at the same time.

Davros continued, "Breaking through the rift at the heart of the Medusa Cascade! Into every dimension! Every parallel," Rose cried at the mention of a parallel world, fearing for her family and friends there, "Every single corner of creation! This is my ultimate victory, Doctor," the Doctor shuddered, "The destruction of reality itself!"

Suddenly, the screen flashes on and the room turned to see...

* * *

><p>Thanks again for reading. Please review.<p> 


	5. Rescue Me

It's Always Been You

A Doctor Who story

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah don't own DW.

My dear readers I apologize for being unable to update as often as I had in the past. I am an English major, and therefore, my writing skills were unfortunately needed to write three different papers. But I have an entire week off for Thanksgiving break and will of course, try to update at least twice.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Rescue Me<p>

* * *

><p>Last time….<p>

_Davros continued, "Breaking through the rift at the heart of the Medusa Cascade! Into every dimension! Every parallel," Rose cried at the mention of a parallel world, fearing for her family and friends there, "Every single corner of creation! This is my ultimate victory, Doctor," the Doctor shuddered, "The destruction of reality itself!"_

_Suddenly, the screen flashes on and the room turned to see..._

* * *

><p>"Martha," the Doctor exclaimed happily in barely a whisper. It was relieving to know that at least one of his former companions was safe. 'But where is she?' he thought to himself<p>

Rose looked utterly confused and honestly a bit jealous at the familiarity between her Doctor and this Martha girl. Her thoughts were interrupted when the girl upon the screen began to speak to the room.

"This is Martha Jones. Representing the Unified Intelligence Taskforce, on behalf of the Human Race. Can you hear me?"

"Put me through," the Doctor eagerly demanded, and Rose felt another jealous feeling creep up.

Davros smiled at the Doctor's distress, "It begins. As Dalek Caan foretold…"

"The Children of Time will gather, and one of them will die...," Caan completed for him.

The Doctor looked over to Rose, who looked quite scared at that declaration, and as much as it broke his hearts to think of any of his companions suffering such as that, the very thought of anyone even thinking about harming Rose drove him to near madness. "Put me through," He demanded again before looking at the viewing screen, "Martha! Where are you?"

Martha looked down guiltily before responding, "Doctor, I'm sorry. I had too. I've got the Osterhagen Key. Leave this planet…"

'Who is this girl exactly?' Rose thought, 'How many were there after I left?'

"Osterhagen what?" The Doctor interrupted her, "What's an Osterhagen Key?"

After Martha explained the key's purpose, the Doctor and Rose were appalled, and the Doctor exclaimed, "Martha, are you insane?"

"The Osterhagen Key is to be used…"she took a breath, looking down in shame before she continued, "if the suffering of the human race is so great, so without hope, that this becomes the final option."

Rose had heard enough, "That's never an option. You're talking about killing billions of people. It's just wrong."

The Doctor smiled at her compassion before turning his attentions back towards Martha, "You can't do this. Martha. You're talking about the essential genocide of the human race."

Martha became fed up with their arguments and said, "Don't argue with me! It's more than that. Now, I reckon, the Daleks need these twenty-seven planets for something, so what if it becomes twenty-six?" She turned her attentions towards the Daleks, "What happens then, Daleks? Would you risk it?"

As much as they hated Martha's plan, both Rose and the Doctor appreciated and admired Martha's bold speech. Rose looked over at the Doctor and smiled, "Oh, she's good." He returned the smile and nodded.

"Who's that?" Martha asked the Doctor, although she already had a feeling she knew the answer, she did not want it to be true.

Rose gave the girl a genuine smile and answered, "My name's Rose. Rose Tyler."

Martha's heart sank at that response, "Oh my God. He found you." She managed to give the couple a small smile.

'She fancied him. Can't blame her though,' Rose thought as she studied the girl's response.

* * *

><p>The next thing everyone in that room knew, another transmission comes into view.<p>

"Captain Jack Harkness, calling all the Dalek boys and girls, are you receiving me? Don't send this to your goons, or I'll set this thing off," Jack informed the room, indicating the warp star he had attached to various cables in the room.

Rose was in complete and utter shock. The sight of Jack completely through her for a loop, "Jack? Oh my God, but he's still alive?" She noticed that her mother was also with him, "Oh my God, Mum?"

"And Mickey?" The Doctor exclaimed, feeling a small spark of jealousy at seeing Rose's old boyfriend, especially now that he and Rose had admitted their feelings for each other. After that shock, he addressed Captain Jack, "What are you doing?"

Jack plainly replied, "I've got a warp star wired into the mainframe. I break this shell, the entire Crucible goes up."

The Doctor was completely baffled at both of his former companions' destructive plans, "But…It's…you can't! Where did you even get a warp star?"

"From me," the screen's other occupant, Sarah Jane Smith, replied, "We saw what happened to the other prisoners, and if that was just a test…" Davros, after seeing and hearing Sarah Jane's voice, became intrigued and began to converse with her about her being at the creation of the Daleks.

Rose took the opportunity to question the Doctor about Jack, "Doctor?" He turned and looked at her, "How is..how is he…?" She stopped as she began to feel a bit dizzy and unfocused.

"Alive?" The Doctor finished for her, not noticing her pain, "Well, it's sort of complicated. Do you remember anything about the time at the Game Station, before I regenerated?" She nodded, trying to focus on his voice as she tried to fight off her dizziness and a major headache.

"I sent you home, to protect you, but you were so stubborn. You looked into the very heart of the Tardis to save me. You had so much power running through you. You wasted the Dalek fleet in seconds. I begged you to let go of the power but your kind heart wanted to hold onto it in order to help people. You must have sensed Jack's death and you brought him back…"

But the Doctor didn't need to finish that statement. Rose felt a sharp pain in her head as the scene flashed before her eyes.

_Flashback_

"_Rose, you've done it. Now stop," he begged of her. Still she just stood there with the light of the vortex still shining in her eyes, "Just let go."_

"_How can I let go?" She questioned the Doctor in his previous form, "I bring life"_

_And with that, she revived Jack._

_End Flashback_

After the memory faded, Rose let out a small cry, finally recalling her time as Bad Wolf. She knelt down on the floor and grew silent and still.

"Rose," The Doctor called to her in desperation, but it was no use. He reluctantly turned back to the screen to hear the end of the conversation between Davros and Sarah Jane.

"Let the Doctor and Rose go, or this warp star gets opend," Sarah Jane warned Davros.

Jack agreed, "I'll do it. Don't imagine I wouldn't. I'm ready."

Martha finished the conversation, "It's the Crucible or the earth."

The Doctor looked on, horrified and devastated at the events that had unfolded before his very eyes.

"And the prophecy unfolds," Davros stated to the Doctor.

Dalek Caan let out an evil laugh, "The Doctor's soul is revealed. See him! See the heart of him!"

The Doctor looked over at Rose again, "Rose, love, please snap out of it." She remained kneeled on the floor, a blank look across her face. He looked around at what his companions had become and let out a weak sigh.

Davros wasted no time in mocking the Doctor's pain, "The man who abhors violence. Never carrying a gun. But this is the truth, Doctor! You take ordinary people and fashion them into weapons. Behold your Children of Time, transformed into monsters. I made the Daleks, Doctor," He indicated to the companions, "You made this."

The Doctor looked at Rose one more time, before looking at the rest of his friends, and replied weakly, "They're trying to help."

Davros smiled and informed the Doctor that one of his friends had already fallen in his name.

"Who was that?" The Doctor asked in a hesitant voice.

"Harriet Jones," Martha informed him, "She gave her life to get you here."

"And how many more? Just think! How many have died in your name?" Davros taunted the Doctor, causing memories of all his lost friends along the way to come flooding back, causing him to cry out in pain.

The Doctor turned away from his friends, Davros, and his precious Rose in complete and utter shame of what he has forced them all to go through for him, in his name.

"This is my final victory. I have shown you yourself," Davros informed him.

Suddenly, the voice of the Supreme Dalek rang out, "Enough. Engage defense zero-five"

Another Dalek responded, "Transmat engaged." With that, all of this companions were transported into the room with him, landing near Rose's spotlight prison.

The group looked around in shock.

The Doctor warned them, "Don't move, all of you stay still!"

He looked on in horror as three Daleks began to move in on them, "No…."

* * *

><p>Again, many apologies for the late update. I had several papers due for various classes and I am also working on a few other, naturally Doctor Who (Most of which involve this pairing as well) fics. Please read and review. Ooooh and tell a friend. If I get a lot of reviews, next chapter might come up quicker.<p>

* * *

><p>On another note before I go, I'm slightly disappointed at the amount of new fics for this pairing. Please if you have an idea, write it.<p>

Allons-y my darlings.


	6. Behind My Eyes

It's Always Been You

A Doctor Who story

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Doctor Who, obviously…..unfortunately.

To the people who are reviewing, good or bad, thanks. For the people who are reading, thank you and I would love to hear from you in a review.

On a weird side note, who's excited for the DW Christmas special?

Anyway, onto the story.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Behind My Eyes<p>

Last Time…

_Another Dalek responded, "Transmat engaged." With that, all of his companions were transported into the room with him, landing near Rose's spotlight prison._

_The group looked around in shock._

_The Doctor warned them, "Don't move, all of you stay still!"_

_He looked on in horror as three Daleks began to move in on them, "No…."_

* * *

><p>Jackie and Mickey looked at Rose as the Daleks approached.<p>

"Rose! Doctor, what's wrong with her?" Jackie asked with tears brimming in her eyes over the state of her daughter.

The Doctor turned to Rose's mother with a distraught expression and replied, "I don't kn…"

"And the final prophecy is in place," Davros interrupted the Doctor, "The Doctor and his Children, all gathered, as witnesses," he then addressed the Supreme Dalek, "Now detonate the Reality Bomb."

"Activate the planetary alignment!" The Supreme Dalek announced.

"No!" The Doctor exclaimed, "You can't, Davros, just listen to me, just stop…"

Davros maniacally laughed at the Doctor's distress, "Nothing can stop the detonation, Doctor! Nothing and no one…"

As Davros cruelly mocked the Doctor and the situation, Rose had begun mumbling something undeterminable while still in her sitting position.

Relieved at hearing her voice, the Doctor turned to her, "Rose? Sweetheart, look at me."

At hearing the Doctor refer to Rose as "sweetheart", Jackie focused her attention towards the Doctor, "Sweetheart? Sweetheart? Since when is my daughter your sweethea…" Mickey covered her mouth with his hand.

"Hush Jacks. This was bound to happen. You know that," Mickey gave a small smile to the Doctor who nodded before turning his attention back to Davros.

"Davros, please, listen to…" The Doctor began to plead again until he noticed that Rose had stood up.

"Rose?" He addressed her. Then he saw it. "No," he cried. Rose's eyes glowed that haunting gold that they had done that long time ago at the GameStation.

"Doctor? What's going on? Why are her eyes glowing?" Jackie questioned the Doctor.

He replied with only two words, "Bad Wolf."

Jack's eyes grew wide at that proclamation.

The Doctor looked on as Rose raised her arms, and her hands began to glow.

* * *

><p>Then they heard it. The familiar grind of engines that they had all come to know and love.<p>

The Tardis.

With that, the Tardis faded into view. Jack and Mickey rushed over to open the doors when they flung open and a confused Donna came barreling out and into Jack's arms.

"Well hi there stranger," he said with his trademark smirk. Donna frantically tried to say something to Jack but spoke much to quickly for him. He placed a hand on her cheek and said, "Slow down. What exactly happened?"

The Doctor took his eyes off of Rose and turned to Donna as she explained, "I heard something before we left the Tardis. Humming or a heartbeat, I'm not sure, but the next thing I knew the doors were shut, and I was trapped. The sound got louder and louder. Then the Tardis began to violently shake as it grew closer to the fire. Then, then…"

"Donna? What happened?" The Doctor yelled, demanding an explanation.

"Calm Down alien boy," She retorted, "Anyway, one of the buttons, never noticed it on the console started glowing, so I pressed it, and a part of the ship opened up and light poured out."

"You pressed it! Without knowing what it could do?" The Doctor yelled at the redhead.

"Oi! I was being thrown into a fire. Excuse me for pressing a button that apparently saved my life," she retorted.

Jack smirked at her response before asking the Doctor, "Doc, what exactly did Donna do?"

"Opened the heart of the Tardis," The Doctor replied with a heavy heart.

"What like Rose did at the Game Station? Then why is Rose the one acting that way if Donna opened it up?" Jack questioned while looking at Rose.

All the while this was going on, the Dalek's plan was reaching completion.

The Doctor looked Rose over sadly and turned to Jack, "I honestly don't know," he shrugged, "Maybe a spark of it stayed in her when I absorbed it from her but stayed dormant, and when Donna opened the heart of the Tardis, it sort of…awoken in her."

"What is the meaning of this?" Davros questioned the Doctor while looking at Rose whose eyes and hands were glowing.

"Explain! Explain! Explain!" demanded the Supreme Dalek.

The Doctor, his eyes remaining on Rose, replied, "I don't know."

"Then she will be destroyed," Davros replied with an evil smile.

"No!" exclaimed everyone else in the room aside from the Doctor, who knew exactly what would happen if they tried.

Davros sent out a shot of electricity at Rose who raised her hand and deflected towards the console behind her, which then sparked and smoked.

The room's occupants turned to the viewing screen, which then flickered out. When the power started to go out, the containment fields that held Rose and the Doctor disappeared. The Doctor was at Rose's side in a second.

"Rose? Please let go, please just…," he pleaded with Rose as he had done at the Game Station, hoping that this time she would listen.

Jack and Donna looked over at the console, which still held some power in it.

Donna approached the Doctor, inclining her head towards the console, "Doctor, the console is still sparking. We need to shut it down but…none of us know how." She gently squeezed his shoulder.

He turned to her with a tearful expression, "I can't just leave her. I've got to fix this."

This time, Jackie spoke up, approaching Rose, "What would she want you to do?" The Doctor nodded, understanding exactly what she was saying, and gave her a quick hug.

"Thank you," he whispered. She just smiled and nodded. He then turned to the group, "Jackie, Donna, Martha, get into the Tardis. Sarah Jane, Mickey, Jack? Over at the console with me."

The group turned and went where the Doctor instructed them.

At the console, the Doctor instructed his friends to press certain buttons, "Closing all Z-Neutrino relay loops with an internalized synchronous back-feed reversal loop," Sarah Jane pointed to a button and the Doctor smiled, "Oh yes, that button there." Sarah Jane pressed it, and the Daleks weapons became useless. A few more buttons and the Daleks began in shut down, even the Supreme Dalek was in pain.

"What is happening? Explain!" The Supreme Dalek demanded.

"No matter, Use back the backup power," Davros smirked as the power began to return.

"No!" The Doctor exclaimed, removing himself from the console and making his way to Rose's side.

"Doctor?" Jack went to approach the Doctor.

"No!" The Doctor yelled, and Jack stopped, "All of you, get back into the Tardis. Now! That's an order!"

They tried to approach but he continued to insist. They reluctantly returned to the safety of the Tardis, leaving the Doctor and Rose alone with the entire Dalek fleet. He then ran to her side and laced his fingers with her glowing ones.

"Rose? Please just let go," he whispered to her. To his surprise, her eyes briefly stopped glowing and she turned to him.

Placing a hand upon his cheek, she tearfully replied, "Not until you are safe, my Doctor."

He gently brushed a strand of hair from her face and pressed a chaste kiss on her forehead.

"Enough! The Doctor and his companion will perish. This has been foretold in the prophesy," the Supreme Dalek announced, "Daleks, exterminate!" The Daleks began to follow the orders and raised their weapons to attack.

"No!" Rose screamed, turning her head back towards the Daleks as her eyes again glowed gold, "This ends now!" She raised her hands, and the Dalek fleet, Dalek Caan, and even the Supreme Dalek disintegrated before the Doctor's eyes.

* * *

><p>Just the Doctor, Rose, and Davros remained as the Dalek crucible began to crumble and shake around them.<p>

"My empire," Davros cried out, "My whole empire gone."

If the Doctor heard Davros's cries, he did not show it. His focus remained on Rose who started to show the vortex's painful effects.

"Ahhh!" She cried out with tears streaming down her face, "It hurts! Why does it hurts?"

The pained look on her face nearly broke both of his hearts, "Oh my Rose." He knew the vortex was killing her internally. He also knew exactly what he must do. Gently, he tilted her chin up so he could look her in the eyes.

He bent down to her height and whispered into her ear, "I love you," and captured her lips in a passionate kiss, absorbing the vortex from her as he had done the last time. Weakened, she collapsed in his arms. He placed her on the floor, his eyes glowing gold from the vortex, and sent the power back into the Tardis.

He felt the effects of the vortex killing him and knew what would happen next, but he didn't care because Rose was safe.

The crucible gave a violent shake.

"Hey Doc. You might want to…whoa what happened here?," Jack shouted from the Tardis doors, looking around at the lack of Daleks before addressing the Doctor again, "You know what? I don't' wanna know. But whatever did happen, you might want to wrap it up seeing as the crucible is sort of destroying and I'd rather not be here when it completely blows up."

Nodding, the Doctor scooped Rose up in his arms and started making his way back to his ship before calling to Davros, "Davros, come with us! I promise, I can save you."

Davros simply replied, pointing at the Doctor, "Never forget Doctor. You did this. I name you , forever. You are the Destroyer of Worlds."

The Doctor shook his head sadly and walked into the Tardis with Rose still unconscious in his arms.

"Rose!" Jackie exclaimed at the sight of her daughter. The Doctor, still in pain from the vortex, handed Rose to Jack.

"Infirmary," he instructed Jack, "Martha, go with him." The two nodded and exited the room with Jackie following him.

"And, off we go," The Doctor informed the group as he fired up the Tardis, before letting out a small cry of pain.

Sarah Jane placed a hand on his shoulder, "Doctor, what's wrong?"

He took a step back, "I had to absorb the vortex again from Rose. I'd done it once before, and it caused me to regenerate."

"So it's going happen again?" She asked with a shaky voice.

He nodded as a tear formed in his eye, " Rose is gonna kill me when she's sees me with a new face."

Those left in the console room let out a small chuckle.

The Doctor screamed again, "Everyone stand back." The group watched helplessly as the Doctor's body began to shine brightly with a golden light.

Suddenly, every inch of his body was engulfed in a golden light…

* * *

><p>And there we have chapter six… I'm sorry I'm leaving you with a cliff hanger but I couldn't resist. Honestly, I had every intention of finishing out this scene but changed my mind at the last second. I promise to have the next chapter out in the next couple days. Until then….Allons-y 3<p> 


	7. Words Spoken, Unspoken

It's Always Been You

A Doctor Who story

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Doctor Who….except the sonic screwdriver….and a t-shirt or two.

Again thank you to my readers. I love writing this and I love that you love the fic. I plan to continue this story into the "Next Doctor" special (of course in time for the Holidays) and possibly "End of Time" as well as Series 5 if I'm feeling ambitious.

Oh well, on to the story so you can get off that cliff I kind left you hanging on last chapter and start wrapping this story up.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Words Spoken, Unspoken<p>

Last time…

_The Doctor screamed again, "Everyone stand back." The group watched helplessly as the Doctor's body began to shine brightly with a golden light._

_Suddenly, every inch of his body was engulfed in a golden light…_

* * *

><p>'No,' thought the Doctor as he felt his body start to change, 'It can't end like this. Not now. I don't want to go' As the regeneration process continued, he suddenly came to a brilliant idea. Gathering as much strength as he could muster, he forced the regeneration energy out of his body and into his severed hand that had been left behind from the battle with the Master.<p>

The Doctor, still in his tenth form, gave a shake, ridding himself of the last of the energy, "Well then, that's that."

Everyone in the room smiled at the familiar form of the Doctor. Donna walked up behind him and put an arm around his shoulder, "You should probably put that somewhere safe." She smiled, gesturing to the hand that was glowing with energy.

"Never know when it might come in handy," Sarah Jane agreed, also smiling.

"Doctor?" Martha called to the Doctor as she walked into the room with a small smile.

He turned at the sound of her voice and immediately grew concerned. Martha put a gentle hand on his arm and informed him as well as the rest of the room, "She's alright," her voice grew a little bit softer as she whispered to the Doctor, "Thought you might want to be there when she wakes up."

At that news, the Doctor bolted from the console room to find Jack, Jackie, and most importantly Rose. The trek to the infirmary felt like it took ages even though the Tardis rearranged the rooms around so he did not have far to run.

He was at her side within seconds of reaching the infirmary. His face fell slightly when he noticed her eyes were still closed

Jackie smiled at the daft time lord, got up from her seat, and gestured for him to sit down. He tried to protest, but she insisted. Jack also stood up, and the pair began to leave the room as Rose began to regain consciousness.

"Come on Jack," Jackie said, looping her arm through Jack's, "Let's give these two love birds some privacy," she nodded towards the Doctor who gave a small smile before he returned his attention back to Rose.

"As you wish, milady," Jack gave Jackie a flirtatious grin as they exited.

Rose, eyes still closed as she laid on the bed, muttered something that sounded like, "Stop it," and the Doctor chuckled softly as he brushed hair from her face. She smiled at him as she opened her eyes, "Hi," she greeted him in a small voice.

"Hi yourself," He replied quietly, placing a kiss on her forehead. He helped her sit up, and she swung her legs over the edge of the bed. He joined her on the bed and wrapped an arm around her while she snuggled in the embrace. They stayed in silence for a while.

* * *

><p>Finally, Rose looked up at the Doctor and asked, "Doctor, what happened? How did I end up here?"<p>

He took deep breath before responding, "What do you remember?"

"Light. Blinding light," she replied. He grimaced. He had a feeling that she wouldn't remember everything.

"It was the heart of the Tardis," he informed her honestly after taking a deep breath, not wanting to lie to her, "Donna opened it up somehow, and it went back into you 'cause there was still a spark left. You saved everyone, love," he kissed her temple, "Rose Tyler: Defender of the Earth."

"But why am I okay now?" She asked.

"Same way as last time," he shrugged.

She gasped, recalling what he had told her had happened last time. She started to cry slightly. "But last time, it caused you to… you…" She buried her face into his chest, crying quietly.

"Shh. Shh. Rose, look at me," he tilted her chin up so she could look at him, "See? I'm fine. Same old daft face."

"But how?" She questioned. She was utterly confused and disoriented at this point, "What exactly happened out there?"

"Never mind that," he whispered, running his fingers gently through her hair. He placed a quick kiss upon her lips and excitedly jumped off the bed, holding a hand out for her. "Come on now. I'm sure the others would love to see you. 'Specially your mum"

"Mum? She's here?" Rose asked him, not remembering that her mother had travelled to find her daughter.

He nodded and they laced fingers, returning to the console room.

Mickey and Jackie were the first to approach Rose as she entered the console room. Rose let go of the Doctor's hand and wrapped her arms tightly around her mother, who in turn held her daughter tightly to her.

While the others were embracing Rose, the Doctor began setting the coordinates to take them to their proper homes. He didn't notice that Rose, after receiving a hug from practically everyone in the room, had slipped from where the group had congregated and appeared at his side. He turned and smiled at her when she laced her fingers, leaning his head against her.

Jackie looked over and smiled at the pair, 'Picture perfect that is.'

"Right then, who's first to go home?" The Doctor asked his companions, smiling with one arm wrapped securely around Rose.

Sarah Jane spoke up that she wished to return to Luke so the Doctor set the coordinates for her attic. She opened the doors of the Tardis and embraced her son as soon as she stepped out.

Before departing, Sarah Jane whispered to the Doctor who had stepped out of the Tardis with her, "Ya know, you act like such a lonely man," she inclined her head towards Rose and smiled, "But look at what you've got."

After saying their goodbyes, the remaining people in the Tardis departed for the next drop-off.

Martha, Captain Jack, and surprisingly Mickey said their goodbyes and left the group next. The Doctor instructed Martha to get rid of the key to which she agreed and left. Jack, after hugging every single person in the room, left after Martha in another attempt in recruiting her for Torchwood.

Mickey first said his goodbyes to Jackie who kissed the man who was like a son to her. Next was Rose who wrapped her arms tightly around him and kissed his cheek.

"Be good, yeah?" She whispered.

He nodded before turning his attention to the Doctor, "Take care of her, Boss." The Doctor smiled and closed the doors once Mickey had left.

"Can I be next?" Donna spoke up for the first time since dropping people off. The Doctor was shocked at her response.

"You want to go home?" The Doctor asked sadly, setting the coordinates for her home.

Donna nodded, "I miss my family. Maybe, after a while, I could join you two again."

He nodded and smiled sadly at the loss of a companion who had become such a close friend to him as she exited the Tardis. He was about to close the doors when Donna called out to him.

"I'll watch out for you," She called as the doors shut. The Doctor then fired up the Tardis and punched in the next set of coordinates.

He took a deep, painful breath before announcing, "Right, next stop," he paused, "Bad Wolf Bay."He turned away from Rose and towards the console.

Rose felt her eyes tear up, and her heart sank at the mention of that place, "Doctor?" He couldn't bring himself to look at her.

* * *

><p>Finally, the Tardis made a noise that indicated a landing. Without looking Rose in the eyes, the Doctor made his way down the ramp and opened the door. Jackie was the first to exit, followed by the Doctor and then, reluctantly, Rose.<p>

"Bloody Norway again…," Jackie muttered with a smirk on her face. The other two stayed silent. "Right. I'm gonna go call Pete to send a ride over," Jackie said as she walked away from the confused couple.

They stared at each other in silence for a while. Rose just stood there with her hands in her pockets, and the Doctor nervously ran his fingers through his hair.

Finally gaining a little strength, the Doctor looked at Rose and said in a soft, sad voice, "You should go join her," he tried to chuckle, "Don't want to miss your ride."

She looked up in shock, "No," she started to cry, "Not after everything we been through. Doctor, no!"

"Rose…," he tried to reason.

But she would have none of that, "No Doctor. I can't lose you again. I love you, and I thought, maybe, you did too."

"I do, don't you understand?" The Doctor cried, breaking his cool demeanor, "You almost died today, and it wasn't the first time I have put you in harm's way like that. When we travelled together, I would have nightmares about losing you. I just can't, Rose. I want to keep you safe from the rest of the universe…I…I…" The Doctor broke down in tears.

Rose approached him and placed a hand on his cheek. Standing on her toes, she reached up and kissed him softly. She pulled away before he could deepen the kiss and replaced her hand on his cheek. "Doctor?" She asked him with a nervous voice.

"Hmmm?" he asked with tears still brimming in his eyes.

She took a deep breath, "The last time we were here, on the worst day of my life, what was the last thing you said to me?"

He looked down and shuffled his feet awkwardly before responding, "I said, Rose Tyler…," not wanting to continue.

"Yeah?" She prompted him, "And how's that sentence gonna end?"

* * *

><p>And chapter 7 is complete. Chapter 8 will be the last. But I'm gonna take some time to say thank you to anyone who has been reading this story. I hope you enjoy it<p>

Allons-y. My darlings.


	8. Forever

It's Always Been You

A Doctor Who story

Disclaimer: Of course I own….let's be honest here…the only thing I own are the stories in my head.

So sorry for the lateness in updates. I was overtaken by the evil monster that is finals week and everything leading up to it as well as Christmas preperations. Now that the semester is officially over, I can resume my updating, new stories, and lots of other Doctor Who goodies for you my lovelies. PM me if you have any suggestions.

Well, Allons-y.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Forever<p>

Last time…

_She took a deep breath, "The last time we were here, on the worst day of my life, what was the last thing you said to me?"_

_He looked down and shuffled his feet awkwardly before responding, "I said, Rose Tyler…," not wanting to continue._

"_Yeah?" She prompted him, "And how's that sentence gonna end?"_

* * *

><p>He was at a loss for words, trying to reclaim his nerve he replied, "Does it even need saying?" He knew what she wanted to hear: the words she never heard from him, the words he so longed to say to her, the words that were now caught in his throat.<p>

"Doctor," her voice spoke, pulling him out of his thoughts, and he looked up at her, "What was the end of that sentence?" He'd noticed that she had stopped crying and was looking at him quite intently.

"Rose…"His voice strained, and he let it trail off.

She stepped closer to him, leaving only an inch or two of space between them. She took his hands and looked him in the eye, "Please. I need to know how you….." She began to ask when his lips crashed upon hers desperately. He removed his hands from hers, placed them on either side of her face, and deepened the kiss.

When they broke for air, Rose held him tightly to her and murmured, "Doctor…." She felt his finger on her lips. Her eyes met his.

"Rose Tyler…," he said barely above a whisper as he removed his finger from her lips, "I love you. Since the day we met, you've made me so much better," tears were freely flowing from his eyes, "You took a lonely, old man and brought me back to life. Being with you, is just so…"

"Then let me come with you," she interrupted him. He moved to protest, but she put her hand up, "I know the risks. I've always known but leavin' me here, I'm not really gonna be livin'. I promised ya forever, and I meant it. Still do"

The Tardis made a noise, indicating the veil between the universes was beginning to seal off.

Still holding on to her by her forearms, he stated only slightly above a whisper, "The gap is closing. The universe is starting to seal itself off….forever." He let go of her arms and held both of her hands. Looking her in the eyes, he took a deep breath and asked, "Are you absolutely sure? You won't be able to see your mother, father, or little brother ever again."

"I've had so many years with my mum, lived my entire life before a few years ago without Dad, and as for…wait how did you know mum had a boy?" Rose looked confused at the Doctor.

He gave a cheeky grin and gestured his head behind her. Jackie had rejoined the pair with Rose's parallel world brother in her arms, Tony, who held out his arms to his sister. Rose pulled away from the Doctor and gladly took her brother in her arms, holding him tightly to her body.

She kissed his forehead, "Hello sweet boy." Tony giggled in his sister's arms.

The Tardis made another noise. The Doctor placed his hand on Rose's shoulder and informed her, "Time to go, love, if you're going." She nodded and handed little Tony back to Jackie.

"Mum," Rose whispered in a tearful voice.

Jackie smiled a sad, but understanding smile at her daughter and wrapped her free arm around her tightly. "I know, love. I knew if he ever came back, you'd go running. My Rosie, I love you." Jackie began to cry a little.

"Oh Mum, I love you too," Rose cried, letting go of her mother, as she made her way towards the Doctor.

"Doctor?" Jackie addressed the Time Lord who would be taking her daughter away from her. He turned to face her, preparing for a famous Jackie Tyler slap, and when he did, she embraced him the same way she had Rose. "Take care of her."

"I will guard her with my life. I promise," the Doctor smiled at her. He turned to Rose and held out his hand, "Ready?" She nodded, and he led her into the Tardis.

"Be good to each other," Jackie called to the pair.

Right before the Doctor shut the doors, Rose called out to her mother, "Bye Mum. I love you." Her mother replied the same, and the Doctor then closed the door. Rose remained near the entrance while the Doctor set the coordinates for their universe and fired up the Tardis, which faded from view on Bad Wolf Bay.

* * *

><p>Once they were safely back in their universe and in the vortex, the Doctor wasted no time in returning to Rose's side and pulling her into his long arms. Rose wrapped her arms around him tightly and buried her face in the crook of his neck, tears forming in her eyes.<p>

He kissed the top of her head and cradled her in his arms, comforting her. Finally after a few minutes had passed, he pulled away from their hug slightly and asked in a small voice, "You sure you don't regret staying here? With me?"

She shook her head and wiped the tears from her eyes. She place a hand on his cheek and replied with a small smile, "How many times am I gonna have to tell you?" The pair chuckled before walking hand in hand to the seat and sitting down. The Doctor wrapped an arm around Rose who leaned her head on his shoulder and laced her fingers with the Doctor's.

They stayed in that position for what seemed like ages with the Doctor holding Rose tightly to him before he whispered, "So," she looked at him, "Where to next? We've got the whole of time and space for us to explore." She giggled and snuggled closer to him.

"Mmmm…don't know," she murmured softly, content with where she was right now.

He giggled, kissed her temple, and said, "Weeeeelllll, we could try New Earth again, see if third time's a charm."

She sat up a little and looked at him, "Third time?" He begins to ramble on about his and Martha's adventure to New Earth when Rose put a finger to his lips, "Tell me later." They both laughed.

They sat there in silence until they were simultaneously struck with the same idea and looked at each other with matching manic grins.

"Well…" The Doctor started.

"…we could…" Rose continued, giggling.

They both shared one last look before exclaiming, "Random!" and with that, the pair leapt off the seat and headed to the controls. The Doctor pulled the levers and switched the switches before raising his finger to press one last button when Rose grabbed his hand at the last second. He looked at her in complete confusion. "Rose?" He asked her.

She laced her fingers with his before asking him, "May I do the honors?"

An adorable grin grew on the Time Lord's face as he replied, "Be my guest." She grinned and looked at him one more time before pressing the button. They held tightly to each other while the Tardis shook and eventually knocked them to the floor. Though the Tardis eventually stopped shaking, the couple remained on the floor laughing.

The Doctor then brushed a strand of hair that had fallen in front of Rose's face, gently kissed her, and stood up. He held out a hand and helped her up while asking, "Shall we?" He held his arm out for her.

Without saying a word, she linked her arm with his, leaning her head against his. He led her out of the Tardis with the faint sound of an "Allons-y" hanging in the empty Tardis console room as they left.

* * *

><p>Wow, I cannot believe that this story is done. Thank you for all who have taken the time to read and review this. As for a sequel, if you all would like one, I have changed my mind about doing "The Next Doctor" as a sequel. I was thinking about doing something New Years based instead.<p>

Opinions, story challenges, or messages just saying hi are always welcomed and appreciated.


End file.
